


Evil Rings of a Circus

by Shinigami24



Series: Guardians of the Cosmos [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death, Cliffhangers, F/M, Final Battle, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied Senshi/Shitennou, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Sailor Moon SuperS, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vengeful queen wants Serenity's head. Rini goes back in time to help protect the future she calls home. If the Queen wins, everything will be destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rini has a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the pro. The story is longer because when I was planning the outline, this happened.   
> PS will be updated next.

A millennium ago, there was life on the moon and all planets. The kingdoms that thrived there had an alliance. One day, a pair of star crossed couple fell in love. Time passed and the affair was found out. Hell has no fury like a woman scorned. The vengeful Beryl declared war on the Moon Kingdom and their allies in a fit of jealousy. The resulting war destroyed the once strong kingdom.

The heartbroken queen made a wish on her silver crystal for everyone to be reborn and have a second chance. Then she died as her wish was granted.

Sadly, Beryl returned with her minions to destroy the world. Her temper was short but violent. However, Queen Serenity appointed two of her trusted advisors to awake her children if necessary.

Soon, Tokyo was home to a team of reborn heroes. These heroes defeated Beryl, and the following enemies; HYDRA and the Death Busters. The reborn heroes took their mission to defend their home world seriously. They didn't want to fail and lose their home again.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, 1997, Juban, Tokyo;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had a Victorian style home. It had three stories with multiple bedrooms on the top two floors. There was an attic and basement on the top and bottom. The couple cuddled in their den. It had been two years since their wedding. 

Most of the young couples tied the knot and got married. They all attended university. Gabe and Dernier adopted Gabe's younger sister's son; Antoine. She got pregnant as a teenager and wouldn't be able to raise a baby because she wanted to attend university. Monty and Laura just had a baby boy. Cooper was so cute and bouncing around. He and Trip hit it right off and were becoming fast friends.

Bucky kissed his husband.

"I love you and our family." he said.

* * *

Elsewhere, a woman watched the earth from her throne. She wore a long purple gown and looked like Queen Serenity's evil twin. Her hands were clenched in fists, she wished she could handle the Moon Queen herself. A moment later, someone stepped forward and bowed.

"We are ready, your majesty." they said.

"Perfect. It's showtime!" she smirked as she got to her feet.

"Get ready to sent my soldiers. I want her gone." she commanded.

Meanwhile, Rini and her senshi made their way to the Time Gate, talking. They had been sent to the past on a emergency mission. They were ready to get to work. All of sudden, silence fell. Rini turned around, confused.

"Are you guys-re-guys? Where are you?!" she exclaimed, looking around, confused and shocked. They were there just a minute ago!

"Oh no," she gasped. She couldn't go in alone, but she would have to. Turning to the gates, she walked in.


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Steve celebrate their birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.

The heroes and their families gathered at Steve and Serena's 21st birthday celebration. They gathered in Bucky and Steve's house. They enjoyed themselves as they ate, danced, and mingled. The kids got a hold of the karaoke machine.

The menu consisted of juice, soda, hot dogs, chips, burgers, house and fruit salad, and a deli platter. For dessert, the cake was brought out. It was a two layer, marble cake with chocolate and vanilla buttercream fondant.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Steve and Serena! Happy birthday to you!" they sang. The twins blew out the candles and was about to cut the cakes when they received a shock. A familiar looking portal opened and Rini fell out and landed on a guest. The guest turned out to be Tony.

"Watch it!" he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Tony!" Rini apologized as she quickly hopped off with Diana.

"Rini? Sweetheart, why are you here?" Serena gasped.

"It's a really long story, Mom. What's today?" Rini responded.

"It's July 4th." Steve answered.

"Thank God! At least I landed in the right place and on time." Rini was relieved.

* * *

_King Alaric and Queen Serenity went through their usual routine. They attended meetings, played mediators for their subjects and then spent time with their children.  
_

_"Please tell me why there is a dispute over this land." Alaric was saying._

_"He is using my family's land for his crop and it is depleting the soil." the farmer replied angrily. The royal couple took a few minutes recess to discuss the matter before coming to a decision. Soon, Alaric delivered the judgment._

_"How about you both use the disrupted land for crops and rotate them. It won't destroy the soil." he suggested. The two men thought about it, then they called a truce. They thanked the royals and departed._

_The royal couple were left alone. They engaged into a discussion._

_"The rebels are causing major problems." Serenity said to her husband. Alaric sighed into resignation._

_"I know. They are messing with legislation and executive actions." he responded. Then Serenity remembered something important._

_"Well, on another hand, there is some good news." she mentioned._

_"Good news is always welcome." Alaric replied._

_"I am pregnant!" Serenity beamed._

_"What? Oh, that is wonderful!" he beamed. He hugged her close and became even more protective. Their family would be expanding soon._

* * *

That evening, Eli and Becca went out on a romantic date. Eli had discovered a restaurant that operated on a boat and decided to take her there. The starry night and clear air only made the candle lit dinner that much sweeter.

When the couple finished eating their dinner, Eli got down on one knee and opened a ring box. There was a platinum band with a blue diamond.

"Becca, these past few years have been my happiest. I just want you to be a part of the rest of my years. Will you marry me?" Eli smiled. Her brown eyes filled with joyful tears.

"Yes! You don't even have to ask!" she exclaimed. Eli and Becca kissed after he slipped her ring on her finger. The applause was ignored as they soaked in each other.

The next day, The generals and inner senshi went out on a group date. They went to Tokyo Imperial Palace. They toured the palace and grounds, taking in the designs and various sights. The gorgeous setting had every couple in awe. It was too beautiful to ignore.

* * *

A few days, the heroes went to the park. There would be a solar eclipse. Everyone sat down to watch this extraordinary show. The group watched in awed silence as the moon covered the sun. They were then treated to a bizarre sighting.

They saw a forest and a white pegasus unicorn.

"Help me, please." the magnificent creature said to the stunned Steve, Serena and Rini. All of suddenly, a pain shot through Darien and Bucky. The brothers winced in pain as they held their chests slightly. They quickly waved off their friends' concern. The group became even more bewildered when a ship came from the moon. A shiver raced through Steve when he heard a voice singing,

"The land of our dreams! It's been a long time coming. The Dead Moon Circus is here!" Then the eclipse seemed to end and the crowd scattered.

While the citizens talked about the awe-inspiring experience, the heroes were thoroughly freaked out.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. Steve cuddled into Bucky's broad chest with a smile. Over the last two years, the husbands had hit a growth spurt. Steve was as board as Bucky used to be while Bucky was all muscle now.

"You're too handsome," Bucky grinned. Steve blushed,

"Now, Bucky. We both know that you are the more handsome one." he declared. Bucky kissed Steve hard.

"Now, I would have to disagree." Steve chuckled as Bucky kissed down his neck.


	3. Life Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes have grown up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.  
> I found little to zero info on the Amazon Quarter's outfits. So I claim creative license on some of the details.

A few days later, the heroes were walking around the town when they noticed flyers for the circus. The group were taken aback.

"Since when has a circus come to town?" Jim raised his eyebrows.

"Not that I can remember." Scott replied.

"I think this is slightly creepy already. Thy haven't even performed yet." Darien declared.

The heroes threw a baby shower for Bobbi, Izzy, and Sharon. The decor was a mixture of colors because none of the mothers wanted to reveal the gender just yet. The fathers were there, taking pictures of the glowing women. The mothers were all so happy to share this moment with their friends.

The knights and guardians went out on a group date. They went to see a play; Rent. They had fun watching the serious but entertaining musical. The group jumped up at the end once the cast had bowed.

* * *

The heroes were going about their daily lives. They got up and got ready for the day. Some of them had college classes to attend. Some had already graduated and had jobs.

Bucky was an intern at Stark Industries. Amy and Jim were a resident at the local hospital. Gabe was a student math teacher at Juban junior high school. Dernier was studying, but he didn't have a job yet. Dum Dum was at the police academy during the day, but at night, he was a bartender at a cop bar. Lance and Bobbi joined the police academy.

Raye ran the shrine while Mina was an aspiring singer and idol. Lita had her own cafe. Monty and Laura were shadowing Lita in the cafe, learning the ropes. They would be taking over the cafe when she moved. Scott was an engineer for Hank Pym's company. The rest were still studying. Everyone had a big future and careers ahead of them.

* * *

One day, the twins had a talk with the cats. They were very curious about the Silver Millennium.

"What was it like there?" Serena asked.

"It was gorgeous. The beauty of it all just brightens my heart." Luna replied.

"Who was our father?" Steve wanted to know.

"He was a handsome man named Alaric." Luna explained.

"He was the King of the moon and sun, and Queen Serenity's beloved husband." Artemis added.

"So, what happened to him?" Steve asked uncertainly. The twins knew very little about their father. Andrew hadn't liked speaking of their father at all. Sharon barely remembered him.

"He was murdered. It broke your mother's heart." Artemis spoke sadly. The twins looked close to tears. They grabbed each other's hands and held on tight.

* * *

Elsewhere in a circus tent, four strange girls gathered. The girls had strange colored hairstyles ranging from blue to red. They were scantily clad into clothing ranging from bikinis to harem pants with halter top. They held orbs. They were the Amazoness Quartet. 

The foursome spoke with a tiger, a hawk, and a fish. With a flick of the hand, the animals were human.

"Fish-Eye, Hawk-Eye, and Tiger-Eye, the old hag has a mission for you." JunJun announced.

"Destroy them. Make sure none survive." CereCere commanded.

"Do not return unless you return." PallaPalla added.

"Now go and show them what Dead Moon Circus is about! Take the Lemures with you." VesVes finished. The animals turned humans wordlessly nodded and went to fulfill their duty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They sat in their window seat of their bedroom. They cuddled together, basking in the warmth coming through the window.

"Has Rini told you why she's here?" Bucky asked.

"Yes. It's really important, so she didn't sneak through the gates." Steve answered.

"She's with Serena and Darien, right?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Yeah. She is under tight surveillance." Steve replied. Bucky sighed, snuggling Steve closer.

"Good."


	4. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Serenity announces her great news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. PS will be updated next.

A few days later, Bucky, Steve, and their best friends was having a movie marathon. They watched the Indiana Jones movies. They had fun getting into the action.

"I could totally switch out the statue without setting off the trap." Dernier commented. Everyone looked at him. No he couldn't.

Sam and Sharon were getting the nursery ready. They had painted the walls yellow already. There was glow in the dark stars, sun, and moon, yellow stars, and a multi shade blue background. They bought brown furniture to decorate the room. There was even a baby mobile with sun, clouds, and a rainbow.

"This is perfect. The baby will love this." Sharon sighed. Sam grinned like a proud dad, kissing his wife. There would be nothing but the best for their baby.

* * *

In the Pym household, Amy was packing all of her things for the new move. Hank was up making breakfast and his industrial strength coffee that got him through the day. Hope was getting her stuff together for school and making sure that she had everything. Janet was downstairs making sure her husband didn't get overtly caffeinated.

"Hank, that's enough. You'll have a heart attack." she declared.

* * *

Scott, Hope, Zoisite, and Amy met for lunch. The group were eating lunch together when Fish-Eye stormed into the cafe. The lemures were on his heels.

"Who is that?" Amy asked into confusion. The stranger spotted them, and a sinister smirk fixed itself on their face. They moved to attack Hope. Hope dodged the attack without hesitation. The citizens screamed and promptly fled. The others stood to transform.

The lemures attacked and placed them into a makeshift nightmare, using their fears against them. They targeted Hope again, they brought a mirror out of her chest. Eventually, Scott broke his way out of the nightmare and went to aid Hope. He threw his discs at them, breaking their focus. He proceeded to steal the mirror and returned it to Hope.

In the end, Hope used the full weight of her powers to fight and defeat them with Scott's help. Fish-Eye took a hard hit and was destroyed.

"Now, I don't even want my loaded nachos," Zoisite sighed.

"Drat! Well, now that's interesting." PallaPalla had been watching.

* * *

_The royal family gathered in the family room. The parents were so excited, but the kids were confused. When everyone was seated, Serenity announced her news.  
_

_"I'm pregnant!" Serenity beamed._

_"What does pregnant mean?" Andrew asked, sounding the word out. Alaric smiled at Andrew and Sharon._

_"You're going to be big brother and sister in five months." he explained._

_"I want a baby brother!" Andrew shouted._

_"I want a sissy." Sharon chirped._

_"No, a boy is better." Andrew protested.  
_

_"No, a sissy!" Sharon glared. Alaric laughed at the children._

_"Well, I guess they're excited." he chuckled._

* * *

 That night, Bucky and Steve spent what little alone time they had in their bedroom. Steve sat in his husband's lap, kissing him hard. Bucky pulled off his shirt before sucking a hickey into Steve's collarbone. The blond moaned and gripped his husband's shoulders tightly. Then they stood up to finish stripping, after they had resumed their seats, Bucky grabbed the lube.

Bucky slicked his fingers and prepped Steve. He nipped at his strong thighs as his slick fingers opened Steve up. Steve moaned and arched off the bed. He tugged at Bucky's hair, pulling him up for a hard kiss.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself and wrapped Steve's legs around his waist. He pressed in slowly, sighing and groaning.

Soon, Bucky set a slow pace, giving all of his attention to his husband. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really a half hour, Steve planted his feet on the bed to arch his back. He kissed Bucky hard and whispered against his lips,

"Harder. I'm close." Bucky sped up his pace as he stroked Steve to completion, groaning at his cries of pleasure. Moments later, Bucky thrust harder before coming inside of Steve. He kissed him tenderly and smiled. Steve smiled back and sighed,

"I love you." Bucky's smile turned into a grin and he responded,

"I love you too."


	5. House of Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get sketchy for Mars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, Steve, Serena, and Rini were in the kitchen of the Stark Mansion. Helios, a white pegasus unicorn came gliding down the stairs.

"My name is Helios." he announced.

"Oh. My. God!" Serena yelled.

"Things keep getting weirder." Steve sighed.

The Cherry Hill Temple got another story added to it. The temple was attached to a house. The expansion allowed for more space. It was beautiful and welcoming.

Raye was packing up. She wanted to set up a temple on Mars, and she would be there for awhile. Jadeite packed, too. He would go crazy if his wife was away from him for so long. Grandpa would stay on Earth.

"I'm ready, honey. The sooner we get there, the quicker we'll be done." he declared.

* * *

The next day, the heroes got Rini and Hotaru together to go to the circus. The circus had clowns, balloons, petting animals, and street food. 

"The food is great." Hope smiled.

"But the soda prices!" Steve groaned.

"The show's starting!" CereCere announced. All the attendees packed into the main tent for the circus acts. The trapeze act opened the show. The kids and their parents saw the daring and dangerous sight and gasped. The act was a hit, so they moved on to the next acts.

Meanwhile, Raye had arrived. The fire senshi was still annoyed over the delay. Why couldn't they leave Earth?! They had things to do, dammit!

"What's going on?" she sighed. As she looked around, she spotted the House of Mirrors. Curious, she decided to take a peek, so she walked in and looked around. While she was searching, the door vanished. All of sudden, illusions of her childhood and fears began to play out. Raye began to panic when she realized that she'd walked into a trap.

* * *

While Raye was trying to fight her way out, PallaPalla watched her from behind a mirror. Tiger-Eye was at her side in his tiger form.

Raye desperately searched for an exit, but found none. However, she fought on, refusing to give up. She transformed into Mars and broke through the illusions, destroying the mirrors. Then she found Tiger-Eye and they met each other into battle.

They fought for dominance, hurling their respective powers at each other. Neither side would budge an inch. In the end, Mars jumped up and used her most powerful attack over, summoning a flaming bow.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Tiger-Eye was destroyed. The House of Mirrors collapsed under the force just as the circus show ended and everyone emerged from the tent. 

Mars transformed back and escaped to the others.

"Raye? Are you okay?" Steve asked.

* * *

That night, in the circus tent, the Amazoness Quartet shook with anger. They all saw pure crimson red.

"Those heroes are so vexing!" PallaPalla shouted.

"I'm not sure which team is worse, those senshi and generals or the guardians and knights!" JunJun complained. The others nodded their empathetic agreement.

"First Fish-Eye, then Tiger-Eye was defeated." VesVes scowled.

"We cannot confront them and reveal the circus. If we do, the old hag will come down on us!" JunJun grumbled as she folded her arms.

"Right, we have to be careful about this." CereCere nodded.

"However, the Dead Moon Circus show has just started." she smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve pillowed his head on Bucky's shoulder. He couldn't curl into them like before, but he still felt close.

"I don't know what's going on with the gate. Rini can't go home." Steve was saying.

"The senshi and the generals are stuck here." Bucky added.

"We can't contact anyone on the other side, the moon nor the time gates. This is weird." Steve sighed.

"We'll figure it out," Bucky reassured. He cuddled Steve closer, but he couldn't help but think this was more than a faulty gate.


	6. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals meet on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 will be posted tmw.  
> I know Hotaru's personality is different from canon, but Clint was a huge influence on her, and she has different parents here.

Two days after the showdown at the House of Mirrors, it was a typical day in the Barton household. Natasha was cleaning up after the latest disaster her husband has caused. The annoyed redhead vowed that she would destroy the house one day and make him clean it up to see how it feels.

Laura was dressing Cooper for his play date. The playful baby smiled at her, cooing and laughing. Five years old Hotaru was in her pajamas watching movies. A few minutes later, she got hungry. So she wandered away from her movie to get a snack. She wanted Pocky, but her Mama probably hid them. She went searching, opening all of the cabinets and pulling out stuff. Then she found Uncle Clint's pocky and took some. She stuck a bunch of sticks in her mouth before biting down. She was munching away happily when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see Papa and Uncle Nephrite.

"Now, Hotaru, your Mom will not be happy." Nephrite tsked.

"Come on," Monty grinned as he picked her up.

"Uncle Nephrite will get Uncle Clint to clean all of this up." he finished as he carried his daughter off to get her in the bath.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rini and Helios were bonding. Rini talked about her family and listened as Helios told his own story. Rini leaned on him with a smile.

"Thank you for spending time with me," Helios smiled.

* * *

_The moon royals met with King Edward and Queen Nancy on Earth. They were entertaining the possibility of an alliance. This was a serious matter, so there was no cheerful greetings.  
_

_"Do we really know how beneficial this alliance could be?" Edward asked._

_"Yes. It will bolster trade and alliances. It could also benefit us if we are needed after a disaster." Alaric responded._

_"What about marriage?" one of the queens suggested._

_"Our kids could get to know each other. It would work." she finished._

_"I like it, but we should wait until they are older." Edward replied. At the end of the meeting, a treaty was drafted and signed. It was now a permanent promise._

* * *

Nephrite and Lita went shopping for food and necessities. They were unaware of the watcher. Hawk-Eye had been watching them as they went in and stormed into the place. Other customers and workers fled out of the store. The two heroes stood their ground.

He swept after them, wanting revenge for his friends' deaths. They tossed each other around, destroying rows upon rows of food and supplies. Glass cracked and holes gaped in walls. The other defenders sensed their comrades' distress and converged on them. The combined pressure and intensity of the attacks destroyed Hawk-Eye. The damage was extensive, but it could have been worse. Rini arrived and groaned.

"Aw, man! I missed it!" she complained.

The Amazoness Quartet had enough of the failures and made themselves known.

"We are the Amazoness Quartet, and we will not be defeated!" CereCere promptly declared. The group froze, Rini was staring at them in dawning realization and horror. She now knew what had happened to her protectors.

"What are you here for?" Bucky wasn't impressed. The quartet huffed as they teleported away.

"Oh, no! How horrible!" Rini burst into tears. Serena and Darien hugged their distraught daughter.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve locked themselves away in their room. They just needed the peace and quiet.

Bucky cuddled and kissed Steve, making him laugh and beamed with so much affection and love. Bucky nipped at his neck, turning those laughs into a sweet intoxicating moan. He groped Steve, pulling at the button of his jeans.

"You look so good right now. I can't keep my hands off you." he said. Steve stood up to strip and tease Bucky. His husband groaned and yanked off his own clothes. When they were both nude, Bucky grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He slicked his fingers and bent Steve over the side of the bed. He then prepped Steve with four fingers before pulling them out and slicking himself up.

He thrust inside Steve, listening to the pleasured cry. He thrust hard, not holding anything back. As he began a pace, Bucky thrust hard and fast. Steve gripped the sheets for dear life, panting and moaning. His toes curled and his hair was a bird's nest, but it was so good. After about less than fifteen minutes, they climaxed, shouts either muffled by a pillow or shoulder.

As they came down from their highs, they laid there, sticky and gasping. Bucky pulled out of Steve with a kiss to his shoulder and rolled him onto the bed. After cleaning the blond and himself, he cuddled behind him on the bed. They drifted off, content smiles on their faces.


	7. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. The prologue for Desert Wolf in Brooklyn will be posted tmw.

Lance and Bobbi put together the nursery for their unborn child. It was a light blue color with an animal motif. The animals ranged from pandas to tigers. They bought white furniture to make the room look even more softer. Bobbi smiled as Lance wrapped his arms around her.

"It's gorgeous." Lance grinned.

"Of course it is. I did it." He chuckled through a sharp pain of an elbow to the ribs.

Dum Dum and Izzy finished putting together their own nursery. The theme was a fantasy mural of a beautiful castle with mystical animals from unicorns to fairies. The baby mobile that hung over the crib consisted of dragons, phoenixes, unicorns, and griffins. Brown furniture decorated the nursery.

"Perfect," they both sighed happily. Their baby would be happy and safe here.

* * *

Rini was in her room. She'd asked Bucky and Steve to come in. Helios was already there. Rini was extremely sad. Bucky pulled her into his lap and held her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Someone made my senshi evil. They're the Amazoness Quartet." came the tearful reply.

"What?! How did this happen?!" Steve exclaimed.

"I don't know, Uncle Steve. I'm scared." Rini cried.

* * *

One day, the group went to the beach. Some kids and adults ventured in the water to splash and swim around. The older family members played volleyball. Sadly, the happy occasion was disrupted when CereCere arrived.

The pink-haired Amazon stormed onto the beach, ruining their day. The citizens ran away during the chaos. Bucky and Monty got the kids and pregnant women out of the way and to safety. The remaining heroes transformed and took action.

They clashed against the lemures, fighting brutally as the waves came and went. The atmosphere became stormy and aggressive. Steve watched the lemures and CereCere go down. The lemures screamed as they were destroyed.

Steve rushed to CereCere's side to heal the young brainwashed senshi. His niece needed her friends back. Taking out his crystal, he healed her. Immediately, CereCere's appearance changed. She began to regress in age, going from age 14 to 9. Her pink hair changed, becoming a bright white. Then she slowly woke up, revealing her now blue eyes.

"Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed, sitting up.

"Guys, meet Alexandra Stone, we call her Alex. She is Kunzite and Mina's daughter." Rini introduced. The couple gasped into shock.

"Hi," she shyly waved. She giggled when Rini threw herself into her arms.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Darien were trying to train. However, they felt dizzy and unwell. All of sudden, they dropped to the ground, unconscious and breathing shallowly. The servants rushed them into the house. Amy scanned them and went grim.

"There is a shadow in their lungs. Something dark is sucking their energy. They don't have much time." she announced. A moment later, Helios appeared.

"Earth is slowly being poisoned, and the princes of Earth are feeling it. It was a curse. See, the same thing happened to me." he stated. A black rose appeared in the air.

"This reflects the curse. It caused me to change into a pegasus." he finished.

"Who is poisoning them?" Serena gasped.

"Queen Nephrenia of the Dead Moon." came the reply. Serena and Steve felt helpless. Their husbands were dying.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were finally alone in their bedroom. Bucky was laid out on the bed, covered up to his chest with the duvet. Steve sat on the other side, worrying over him.

"They gave me a temporary antidote. I'm not leaving, Stevie." Bucky promised. Steve nodded,

"I know that, but I'm still scared." he confessed.

"Well, will you at least kiss me?" Bucky requested as he puckered his lips.

"Of course." Steve smiled as he leaned down for a kiss.


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends spend time with their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

The Stark and Barnes families had a gathering. They talked and ate around the large dinner table.

"I want to take the company to the moon." Howard announced.

"I want to help make it happen." Tony said. Serena nodded,

"The technology would be welcome."

"We'll start with the financial part of it later." Howard promised.

* * *

The Pym family had a get together. Hank was announcing his news.

"Janet and I decided to stay on Earth." Hank said.

"Why, Dad?" Hope asked.

"A lot of things, but Amy can visit us." Hank answered.

"We really want to be near the grandkids, Earth was the best choice." Janet added.

* * *

The Venus household had some guests over. Izzy showed her sister Jane around the nursery.

"Oh, this is so cute! The baby will love this room when it gets older." Jane smiled.

While Jane was being shown around, the others were getting to know Alex.

"What do you like to eat?" Lance asked.

"I like fruits a lot. I also eat a lot of rice." Alex replied.

"What do you do in your free time?" Bobbi wanted to know.

"I write sometimes. Lots of reading and studying too." Alex responded.

"Tell us more," Mina said. They wanted to get to know their future daughter and niece.

While they were getting to know Alex, the Barton siblings had a small get together. They and their own families talked. In the meantime, Hotaru got bored and wandered off to play. She smiled and giggled as she played away from her family.

At Cherry Hill, Jadeite and Raye gave Dernier and Gabe a tour of the temple. They looked at the room and decorations.

"We are looking for a bigger place for our family." Dernier was saying.

"Luckily for you, the expansion is done." Jadeite replied.

"Perfect," Gabe smiled. He could imagine raising a family here.

* * *

While the families were bonding, Peggy and Angie went out on a date. They went to a bistro. They enjoyed the delicious food and desserts while flirting. Peggy and Angie blushed all through the date. Peggy kissed Angie hard at the end of the night. Angie swooned and smiled sweetly at her.

At the Wilson household, Sam and Sharon cuddled on the couch.

"The baby has been restless." Sharon mentioned.

"Has she calmed down any today?" Sam asked. Sharon nodded.

"She tap dances sometimes." she responded. Sam kissed her stomach.

"Calm down in there, please. Mommy is uncomfortable." Sharon laughed and kissed her husband.

* * *

 That night, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They cuddled in their bed. Bucky pecked Steve over and over again making Steve laugh. In the end, Steve kissed Bucky softly, stopping the teasing kisses.


	9. Tori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes find another senshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8, ch 9 will be posted next.

The heroes had some time to bond with their kids. They went to the park. The kids ran around and played. The parents smiled and watched over the children. They were all so cute.

* * *

Gabe and Dernier were packing up their small home. Trip helped tape boxes shut and entertained his parents.

"All of the clothes are here, and so is the bedding. The books in the study still need to be packed." Dernier said. Trip clapped and giggled. Dernier picked up his baby and kissed his tiny fists. Gabe kissed his husband.

"You are so cute with him."

* * *

_King Alaric and Queen Serenity were in the throne room when they met with the leader of the insurgents. Nephrenia was a noble.  
_

_"Lady Nephrenia, thank you for coming." Alaric said._

_"Thank you for giving me an audience." came the reply._

_There was palpable tension, and the mood took a turn for the worse as the meeting went badly quickly. In the end, Nephrenia was escorted out by force. Peace talks were shot to hell._

_"I will destroy you and your precious kingdom!" Nephrenia vowed. The king and queen stared after her with worry._

* * *

The heroes were out having some coffee together. All of sudden, their peaceful day were broken by unwanted guests in the form of PallaPalla and her army. A dozen of lemures accompanied her. 

All the hell broke loose, as citizens scattered. Jim and Sam quickly got the pregnant women, Darien, and Bucky out of there.

PallaPalla was reeling from the loss of CereCere, their leader. The blue-haired Amazon wanted revenge. So she clashed with the heroes in battle.

The two sides fought brutally to fend off the other. The heroes made quick work of the lemures. While Gabe took PallaPalla down. He used his strongest attack followed by weaker attacks to drain her of her energy. He had help from his teammates.

Serena took out her crystal and rapidly healed her. The teenage girl regressed in age, becoming a young child. The young child had peach colored skin and big green eyes. Her hair was still blue though.

"She looks like she is three." Mina said in surprise.

"Rini said she's small for her age. She is actually six." Steve mentioned. Zoisite picked up his daughter.

"This is our baby girl, Victoria, we call her Tori. Say hi, sweetie." he introduced.

"We aren't supposed to tell anyone about the future, Daddy." Tori protested.

"Rini told us about you all, when we first found out that the enemy had you in their clutches." Bucky explained. The adults surrounded the happy parents. They wanted to support them.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled on their large soft bed. The quiet was welcomed and cherished with their presence.

"We got two of Rini's senshi back. She is so happy." Steve mentioned.

"We just need to find the two others. Then she'll be complete." Bucky replied. Steve kissed him.

"We'll get them. She'll be happy, just wait and see." he promised.


	10. Risa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attack has a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. DWiB will be next to be updated.

Due to Darien's unexpected illness, Serena packed up and moved them and Rini in the Rogers-Barnes house. She didn't want to leave Rini without proper supervision while she took care of her husband. Their older sister Sophie had moved in for the time being, since she had flexible hours.

Currently, Darien was getting worse. Serena was feeding and bathing him, but the antidote wasn't there yet.

"Rini, honey, go and ask Uncle Steve to get the antidote." Serena requested. Rini nodded and ran off. A few minutes later, Steve contacted Zoisite.

"Can you please bring the antidote? We need two of them." he requested. A moment later, said antidote arrived via portal. Steve handed one to Rini, and took the another one in case. Serena promptly gave her husband the antidote.

"Let him sleep. He'll be hungry and sick when he wakes up, but he will be fine." Zoisite said as he ended the call.

* * *

The next day, Zoisite, Amy, and Jim with Tori in tow made a house call to the Roger-Barnes house for a routine checkup. Rini answered the door and promptly freaked out.

"No more shots!" Rini exclaimed as she ran away. When they looked confused, Tori explained.

"She knows we'll be getting shots from you soon. We always does before school starts." They chuckled softly before checking on Bucky and Darien.

"Great news, you both are healthy. Take it easy still." Jim said. Serena and Steve kissed their husbands. This was one less worry.

* * *

The Barton house was taken over for a play date. The kids ran around or played with toys. Tori was introduced to Cooper, Trip, and Hotaru.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Tori. She is family." Clint announced.

"Hello," she greeted. The other kids smiled and waved, while saying hi. She felt like she was back home.

"Come play with us!" Hotaru smiled. Tori beamed and joined in to play. She felt very welcome.

The guardians and knights went to an outdoor concert for a group date. They danced as the many acts changed songs and performed. They had fun and ate the food from the nearby vendors. Songs were sung out of key. There was a lot of laughter. After the concert ended, the couples laughed as they returned home. The date was fantastic.

* * *

The next day, the heroes finished their training and workout. It had been grueling, everyone minus Darien and Bucky took part. While they could train, they had to take it easy. However, it was necessary to fight better.

They decided to go to the aquarium for the rest of the day. As they walked through the various tanks and into the Dolphin section, VesVes swooped down in front of them.

Darien and Bucky worked together to remove the pregnant women, children, and themselves from danger.

VesVes fought with violent, angry movements. Serena and Steve led the charge and changed their fight styles to adapt. They moved faster than usual, and their punches and kicks were sharper.

VesVes couldn't keep up as the anger burnt out. She fell, close to being unconscious. Jim healed her this time, before letting Steve take over to remove the enemy's hold on her.

VesVes also regressed in age, stopping at age eight. The young girl looked exactly like Raye, with Jadeite's gorgeous blue eyes. The young girl looked so cute and confused.

"Mama? Daddy?" she asked as she saw Raye and Jadeite.

"Hi, Risa," Steve smiled at the little girl. She smiled back and hugged him.

"Hi, Uncle Steve!" she greeted.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve retired to their room after another exciting mission. Raye had to pry her daughter off of Steve. The man laughed and promised to see her again as soon as possible. Darcy cooed at the adorable sight as she took pictures.

Steve smiled against Bucky's shoulder. The brunette laughed at the grin on his face.

"You just love being her favorite don't you, Steve?" Bucky asked, knowing the answer already.

"Well, Raye is Wanda's favorite, so it is fitting," the blond answered. Bucky shook his head.

"Sure. That's exactly why." Steve swatted him with a pillow, but he grabbed it and pulled Steve in for a sweet kiss.


	11. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JunoJuno attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Sorry for the delay but I had a rough day yesterday. Ch 11 will be posted next.

A few weeks had passed since they got Risa back. It was now September. A new school term had begun.

Bucky and Steve had some time to bond with their best friends. They played some video games, watched movies, and ate junk food. They enjoyed the action movies marathon and ate through massive bags of popcorn.

"I'm gonna regret eating all of that junk later, but I don't care." Dum Dum declared.

Sam and Sharon walked through the park. They were laughing and being affectionate. The couple ran into Andrew on the sidewalk. Andrew recognized them immediately.

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"I thought we wouldn't see more people from the past." Sharon was shocked.

"Me neither." Sam replied. The trio talked for over a hour about their new life.

* * *

The next day, the heroes went out on a date to see a movie. They saw a cheesy action movie and had a lot of fun.

"That was so terrible," Bucky cringed then grinned.

"I love it!"

* * *

_King Alaric took Andrew and Sharon to visit King Edward. King Edward had three young boys with him. The two oldest were toddler twins aged two going on three, while the youngest was nine months old.  
_

_"The twins are Endymion and Seiya. This one is James." Edward smiled as he introduced his sons._

_"These are my little ones, Andrew and Sharon." Alaric responded. The adults waved them off to play. Sharon cooed over James and picked him up as the twins grabbed Andrew and pulled him away._

* * *

JunoJuno stalked the heroes as they walked a trail. She was angry and vengeful. 

A moment later, she growled and ran after the heroes. The heroes saw her coming and sent Darien and Bucky away, before transforming. The lemures were summoned and they got into battle stances. They fought off the lemures before finally defeating their mistress.

However, JunoJuno refused to give up and went down fighting. After their enemy was finally down, Steve used his silver crystal to heal her.

Her appearance changed, going from fourteen to eight years old. Her hair turned auburn, however her green eyes remained.

"Hi, Jasmine," Steve cooed. She smiled shyly, before jumping up and running to her parents; Nephrite and Lita.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were left alone. Steve sat in Bucky's lap.

"They're all back with Rini." Steve said.

"Good, I know she feels better." Bucky replied. Steve smiled and hugged Bucky.

"I'm happy that she's okay." he responded.


	12. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity and Steve have parallel experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 will be posted tmw.  
> The first flashback in this chapter takes place in The Stars Realigned.

Two days later they got Jazz back, Rini and Helios visited Bucky and Steve. Bucky's illness had taken a turn for the worse.

"Uncle Steve! How bad is it?" Rini asked.

"Another antidote will hold off the poison, but we need to defeat Nephrenia soon, otherwise I lose him," Steve sighed. Rini gasped and looked at Helios.

"No! We can't lose him!" Helios comforted the small child as he tried to think of ways to help. To take their minds off the current situation, Steve told Rini about the time they had messed with Seth.

_Bobbi, Bucky, and Steve were talking about school when they saw Seth. The reporters followed the rock star like puppies. Bucky rolled his eyes. He still hadn't forgiven his brother for his actions in the past._

_All of sudden, a reporter spotted the teens and rushed to ask them questions. The others followed. Rapid questions were fired._

_"Who are you to Seth? Are you together? Are you in a threesome?!" The trio cringed and looked ill. There was no way that they were in a group relationship. Then Bobbi got an evil idea._

_"Not at all. We are just discussing the potential two father baby I would carry for them." Bobbi smirked._

_"Definitely." Steve nodded, backing his partner in crime up. Bucky saw a chance to get revenge on his playboy brother._

_"And Seth is the one who suggested it to us." Bucky added. The media swarmed Seth as they fell for the lie. Bucky laughed and looked to the others. They should probably leave._

_The older siblings were not happy about the rumors._

_"Really?! A baby was your cover rumor!" Serena groaned. Tony nearly died laughing. In the end, Mina got the cats to talk some sense in the trio._

_"You can't spread wild rumors like that! People will just listen to anything!" Luna scolded. They all looked chastised but everyone knew that they didn't regret any of it. Once the adults left, they laughed about it._

"That was the best day ever!" Steve laughed. Rini giggled and beamed. Her uncles were funny.

* * *

That afternoon, Andrew, Sharon, Serena, and Steve had a family reunion. They laughed, ate, and drank as they talked about old memories. The reunion was full of love and good times.

* * *

The next day, Helios took the heroes to Elysian. It was no longer the vibrant land it was before. It had become a sickly wasteland. They saw black roses here and there.

"Oh my God!" Steve yelled.

"The poison did this." he finished.

"Yes. It can be repaired just like your husband can be cured." Helios replied.

"We just need to fight," Bucky said.

* * *

_King Alaric and Queen Serenity were in the family room with their children. The happy parents played with their young children.  
_

_Unknown to them, Nephrenia snuck into the castle. Anger coursed through her veins. Moments later, she stormed into the family room._

_"What are you doing here?" Serenity gasped._

_"You have refused my demands, and rejected my movement. Now you must die!" Nephrenia declared as she took out a dagger and charged Serenity._

_Serenity spun out of the way as Alaric told the servants to take the children and call the guards._

_Nephrenia cornered the pregnant queen, ready to slaughter her and the unborn baby resting in her. Alaric stepped in front of her to take the fatal blow._

_He bled out as Nephrenia realized what she had done. The guards ran in the room just as Alaric died in his sobbing wife's arms. Nephrenia ran out the side door._

_The servants wept at their fallen king as they shielded the crying children. The now furious guards chased after the assassin._

* * *

After they returned from Elysian, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve cuddled into Bucky's side, trying not to cry.

"I will be fine, Stevie. I will get better." Bucky tried to reassure his distraught husband.

"I'm so scared, Bucky." Steve tried to wipe away his tears.

"It's okay to be scared. Just know I will make it out of this." Bucky promised. He kissed Steve softly and wiped away his tears. He wouldn't leave the love of his life if he had any say in it.


	13. To Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes fight for their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Sorry for the delay but I got sidetracked with something. DWiB will be next to be updated.

The heroes said their goodbyes to the children and some of their friends.

"Why do you have to leave us behind?" Rini wasn't happy with the idea of being left behind.

"It's too dangerous for you all to be fighting." Steve replied. Rini pouted along with the other children. This wasn't optional. Bucky and Steve refused to budge, there was no way they were bringing **children** on the battlefield!

"Be good. If I hear you've misbehaved, you're grounded." Steve warned firmly. Then they left via portal.

* * *

The heroes got to the battlefield, ready to fight. The lemures laid in wait. As soon as they were in sight, they attacked. The heroes fought through the creatures in order to get to their master. The lemures were taken out easily. Then the group resumed walking, only to stop when they came face-to-face with more enemies. Bucky, Steve, Darien, and Serena slipped away while the others fought.

* * *

_Queen Serenity welcomed the guests as they entered the castle. It was the introduction party for her beautiful new twins. Andrew helped her as Sharon played with the babies.  
_

_"Oh, your babies are so precious, I bet they are such little joys." one guest cooed._

_"They really are." Serenity smiled sadly._

_The guests brought presents for the little prince and princess. The Inner senshi also attended. The kids were so happy to see the babies._

_All of sudden, the party was gate crashed by Nephrenia. The dark noble was angrier than ever. Serenity was furious._

_"Leave! You've done enough!" she commanded._

_"Not enough. He wasn't meant to die." Nephrenia announced before pulling out her dagger._

* * *

_The guests screamed as Nephrenia ran after Serenity. The moon queen led her away from the ballroom. They ended up in a room. There was a ceiling to floor  mirror. Nephrenia thrust her dagger at her, missing as the queen twirled. Then Serenity spotted the mirror and got an idea.  
_

_She swiftly pushed her dark counterpart into the mirror and sealed it. As Nephrenia was sealed away, she cast a curse._

**_'"Your kingdom will die! The princess will die before she takes the throne!"_ ** _Nephrenia vowed. Then she was gone. Serenity shook her head, not believing a word the evil woman said. So she turned away, putting all of it firmly out of her mind._

* * *

Bucky, Steve, Darien, and Serena met Zircon. They had serious business to address.

"Are you really ready to fight to save a dying world?" Zircon asked.

"We'd do anything. This is our home." Bucky declared.

"Well, then. You shall die here." came the reply as Zircon summoned lemures. Steve led the charge against their enemies. It was a tough match with Zircon being the second most powerful enemy. The fight was in neither favor, they were too evenly matched. Then the last lemure was dispatched, and the others joined Steve.

Nephrenia had watched the entire battle play out, when she saw that her second was outnumbered, she knew it was time. Moments later, the dark-haired queen emerged from a mirror with her scepter. A haunting smirk was firmly fixed on her face.

"Well, it has been a long time." she declared. Serena gasped into horror, Andrew had told the twins the tragic tale of their father's murder.

"You! You took our father away from us!" Steve cried.


	14. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes get the shock of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Depending on how things pans out, ch 14 should be posted tmw.

Terran Knight, Moon Guardian, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Moon fought against Zircon and Nephrenia. There was heavy use of dark magic in the fight. Nephrenia played up the illusions to distract the heroes. The couples in turn used the power of their respective crystals.

"Give them all you got!" Sailor Moon shouted.

* * *

At the other side of the battlefield, the generals and the inner senshi were fighting Xenotime and Zeolite. The duo fought hard against the heroes. One even went as far to throw swords like you would throw knives during a circus act. Potholes appeared in the ground just as vines wrapped themselves around the senshi. Seeing that their wives was in trouble, the generals decided to distract the enemy so the senshi could escape.

"Hit us with your best shot!" Jadeite yelled defiantly.

* * *

 While their teams fought the pair, Kunzite and Sailor Venus fought against Adonis and his summoned minions.

"Nice to see you again. Sorry it had to be in these circumstances." Adonis smirked.

"Bite me." Venus retorted. They ran and as the youmas surrounded Kunzite, Adonis fought Venus. The enemy fought dirty. The fight was back and forth. Each time Kunzite defeated a youma, another would appear. It seemed like no one would win.

* * *

 While the senshi and the generals were occupied, the Guardians and Knights fought the 7 Shadows. At first, they used magic, but after losing energy, they switched over to weapons instead. The fight was brutal and a power struggle. All of sudden, their enemies shattered, leaving behind lemures. The heroes were shocked and confused.

* * *

The royals and the bosses continued their fight. Both sides were angry and unrepentant. Serena took a hit and fell to the ground. The others growled in anger and attacked them violently. The women fought back, throwing out black energy.

Bucky and Darien were nearly hit by a fatal attack, but Steve stepped in to save them. A shield materialized just as Steve was tackled. The group saw Alaric?

"Who are you?" Serena was confused. Nephrenia's eyes went wide, and she let out a wild scream.

"Not you again!" Darien was stuck by a strong feeling of dejavu. Where had he seen the man before? He seemed so familiar...

"Oh, Steve and Serena. You two look so much like your mother," the man said, a tear riveting down his cheek. Serena's eyes went wide as realization dawned.

"Dad? Oh my God." Serena gasped.


	15. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 should be posted tmw.

The kids played around the Cherry Hill Temple under Dum Dum and Sam's watchful eye. The happy atmosphere was dashed by the presence of Emerald, Diamond, and Rubeus.

"Stay within our sight!" Sam yelled. The kids were taken inside, but Rini tried to fight. The women grabbed the children and with Grandpa Hino in tow rushed to the panic room and slammed the door shut.

Sam, Lance, and Dum Dum took on the menacing trio. However, the evil trio had some serious tricks up their sleeves. The heroes were cornered when Andrew arrived to hang out. He saw the situation and called in backup. Diamond was about to strike the fatal blow when he was blocked by Star Fighter. They spun to see the Starlight senshi. Now it was six against three, things looked more uncertain.

* * *

The guardians and knights shook off the shock and continued to fight their way through. They fought their hardest and fended off their enemies. The lemures were destroyed. They were now one obstacle down.

The generals continued to act as decoys while the senshi escaped the vines. The six regrouped, now the enemy was on their last leg. The heroes went on to knock their legs from under them. The duo tried one last ditch attempt and were promptly destroyed.

"Kunzite and Mina might be outnumbered. They'll need our help." Amy declared.

* * *

Kunzite and Mina were getting nowhere with their fight. Just then their teammates arrived and the tide changed in their favor. Adonis tried his best to fight back, but it was fruitless. His minions were soundly defeated, and the traitor fell in a pathetic heap, tired and defeated.

However, the traitorous general wasn't about to call it quits. He tried to summon more minions, but a destructive blow killed him and prevented a final stand.

* * *

"King Alaric! You're alive." Darien gasped.

"I was sent to help my children." Alaric explained. Then he turned, drawing his sword with a flourish.

"Now, let's really fight." he declared. He led the charge, taking out lemures and meeting the major players. The returned king defeated Zircon. His skills with a sword took the villain by surprise. A sharp jab with the sword put the woman down. His wrath then focused on Nephrenia, who took him away from his family.

"You're next." he stated. The pair clashed violently. Nephrenia fought with blood lust, while Alaric just wanted revenge. He forced her down and with a sharp plunge, forced the sword in her chest. Nephrenia tried to curse Alaric, but blood came out of her mouth instead. She died, and the Eclipse ended. With the Eclipse at an end, Darien and Bucky recovered. Helios resumed his human shape.

Alaric stood and turned, his kids already running into his arms. Alaric returned the hug and warned them,

"There is an enemy that will want a certain path to happen."

"Who, Dad?" Serena asked.

"I cannot tell you for fear they will know." Alaric replied. Then he kissed his children's foreheads.

"Goodbye, my loves. Tell your brother and sister I love them too."

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some time alone. The couple cuddled on their master bed.

"I'm so glad that you and Darien are okay." Steve was saying.

"Me too. I thought I would actually leave you." Bucky replied.

"I would have fought harder for you." Steve replied. Bucky kissed Steve with a soft smile.

"I know." he said.


	16. Baby Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three new additions capture all the attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. DWiB will be updated next.   
> The flashback comes from the manga. However, the smut scene, my friend wrote after seeing the Civil War movie, she said I can use it for any chapter. So I'm using it for this one.

The Starlight senshi fought the evil trio. The trio refused to go back to prison, so they fought using dirty tactics and deadly weapons. But the trio didn't stand a chance against the confident fighters. In the end, the trio was defeated and tied up. The police was called to take the escaped prisoners back to prison.

* * *

The next day, Sharon, Izzy, and Bobbi were in distress. All of their babies were coming. Their husbands ran around trying to get bags ready and make phone calls.

Several hours later, the whole group sat in the waiting room of the maternity ward. There was a booming cry in the air and a rush of footsteps. Sam came out beaming.

"It's a girl. Her name is Kamala Grace Wilson." he announced. A short time later, Dum Dum came out next.

"My little Mary Jane is here." he stated. Lance was the last to emerge. He was grinning,

"Jemma Florence is here!" Everyone swarmed to congratulate the new fathers.

"I want some kids," Steve smiled. Bucky froze and choked on air. Steve laughed out loud.

* * *

 The next day, the heroes arrived in Elysian. It was slowly reviving. Everything was green. There was a lush forest nearby.

"It looks so much better than before. I see some flowers blooming." Becca smiled.

"Steve and Bucky, your destiny is to restore the Golden Kingdom." Helios said.

"We'll be ready when the time comes." Bucky promised. Steve gripped Bucky's hand. They'd rule till the end of their days.

* * *

_Steve and Serenity came running in the sitting room where their mother sat talking with Luna and Artemis. The twins were crying their eyes out.  
_

_"Oh, my babies. What is wrong?" Queen Serenity asked._

_"Scary story, Mama!" Serenity cried._

_"Venus, Jupiter, and Mars talked about the black monster in the mirror! They said that the monster lives in the mirror and comes out to eat crybabies." Steve added. Luna gasped then scowled as Artemis groaned._

_"I'll go have a word with them." she declared, leaving the room. Queen Serenity calmed down her anxious and scared kids._

_"I sealed up that mirror so no monster can harm my babies." she promised. Serenity and Steve smiled as they hugged their Mama. They giggled as she kissed their chubby cheeks._

_"Now, who wants a real bedtime story?" she asked._

* * *

 That evening, Bucky pressed Steve into the bed. His kisses were rough and consuming. He pulled Steve close, nipping at the soft exposed skin. Steve gasped and grinned. He loved Bucky's lips on him whenever he was this desperate and rough. He sat up and ran his fingers through the brown locks as he moved further down. 

Bucky sat up with a soft kiss to Steve's navel, his hands still working at the belt. He threw the belt to the other side of the room before covering Steve's body.

"Right now, I don't want to wait and take it slow, it's been so long; I'm going to make you feel it." Bucky growled in his ear. Steve moaned out loud and yanked at Bucky's clothes, tearing his shirt. He latched onto his collar, sucking a dark hickey into the tan skin.

"Likewise. You're mine, too." A sharp smirk took over Bucky's face, and he leaned in to kiss him roughly. He reached over and grabbed the lube from the drawer. He threw it down before yanking at Steve's jeans. His boxers went next.

The brunette slicked his fingers and slowly pressed one into Steve. He smirked at the soft yearning sigh that escaped the ruined mouth.

"So eager. Those noises just make you sound so desperate." Steve groaned,

"Another one. We don't have time for gentle, Bucky."

"I know. I just want to hear those pretty little noises." He pressed in another finger then a third. He pushed off and pulled them in and out of his husband, watching his face contort in pleasure. It wasn't long before Bucky's need out weighted his want for those pleasured noises.

He stood up and dropped his pants and underwear. Using the lube to slick his cock, he gave Steve one more look. The brunette then laid over his husband and pushed in gently.

"God!" Bucky groaned as he moved his hips. He didn't pull any punches with his sharp, fast thrusts. Steve groaned and moaned loudly, raking his nails down Bucky's back. For once, he was glad that they lived in their own place.

The sex was rough and wild. They both felt like teenagers again, not a care in the world but their pleasure.

"Oh God! Oh, I'm so close. Right there." Steve moaned. Bucky growled and thrust harder. He pressed bruises into the narrow hips. He groaned and grunted and bit his own lip. Steve arched off the bed, his cries soundless. He came over his stomach and chest. His pants filled the air along with skin slapping against skin.

Bucky's thrusts became erratic before he came inside Steve. He slumped forward, gasping and panting. He pulled out and walked to the bedroom. Wetting a warm wash cloth, the caring husband cleaned off his sleepy soulmate. He kissed his forehead and threw the cloth into the bathroom.

Bucky laid down and spooned Steve, who had drifted off. He kissed behind his ear and followed him into his dreams.


	17. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Tmw either the epi or the prologue for the next fic in this series will be up. I'm still trying to make up my mind.

**_April, 1997, Juban, Tokyo;_ **

Graduation had come and went. The parents were saying goodbye to the children.

"Goodbye, kids." the parents said, waving to the children.

"We'll miss you!" the kids chorused as Dum Dum took them to the time gates. As the kids went away, the parents couldn't help but be teary eyed.

* * *

The next day, the generals and senshi said their goodbyes at the Cherry Hill Temple.

"I don't want to leave, but we must." Amy spoke sadly as they exchanged hugs. After they finished hugging, they stepped in the portal. The portal finally closed behind them as they teleported to the moon.

* * *

A few days later, the heroes gathered to celebrate Cooper and Trip's first birthday. It was a joint party. The theme was blue and personalized with the boys' names on the supplies.

The families ate vanilla and chocolate cake with ice cream and had fun watching the babies laugh and giggle. The toddlers rolled around in the colorful wrapping paper and smeared cake on their faces. Many pictures were taken, and the adorable babies were smothered in love.

* * *

The next day, the Barnes women plus Steve got together to plan Eli and Becca's wedding.

"When is the date?" Steve asked.

"I want it after graduation." Becca replied.

"Do you want it in Elysian?" Steve wanted to know.

"Definitely." Becca replied. Unknown to the group, Loki visited unexpectedly. The Asgardian turned invisible and snuck in the room to cast a spell...

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom kissing passionately. They stripped out of their clothes, and Bucky grabbed the lube. He picked up Steve and pressed him against the wall.

He pressed in a slick finger after the other before Steve was good and ready. Then he wrapped Steve's legs around his waist before pressing in. After he was all the way in to the hilt, he pulled out, then thrust back in. He soon started a pace.

Bucky was rough with his thrusts. Steve cried out and scratched down his back.

"Oh God!" Steve cried out before he came over his chest and stomach. Bucky kept thrusting before he came himself.

As they recovered in the aftermath, Bucky brought Steve down off the wall with a warm kiss. He carried him to the bathroom to get cleaned off and wiped down. After they finished bathing together, the couple cuddled under their warm duvet.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes expand their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi as promised. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something else. The prologue for Red Room's Revenge will be posted next. Afterwards, we'll see.

A week later, Endymion and Serenity were going through their routine. They had their regular meetings with the council and their subjects. One day, they received a visit from an envoy; Thor; prince of Asgard. Asgard had been their ally in the Silver Millennium.

"Thank you for coming, Thor." Endymion greeted.

"Thank you, Endymion. This is simply a formality for renewing our alliance." Thor responded.

"Why not the three of us just have lunch and act like we're actually conducting business?" Serenity suggested. The men loved the idea so off they went.

The senshi and generals checked over their lands. The kingdoms were all safe, now they could bring back their people. So they got all the necessary things to prepare for their subjects' return.

* * *

In the meantime, Howard, Maria, Stephen, Clea, Tony, and Pepper settled in. Life on the Moon was business as usual. They went through meetings and schematics.

"All of the meetings are done, and the old schematics here have been copied and moved. We need the building ready soon." Howard was saying.

"Alright, now all we need to do is to talk to the contractor." Tony responded. Stark Industries would finally get off the ground again.

* * *

On Earth, the Guardians and Knights went about their lives. They worked at their jobs or stayed home. Steve was working as a commission artist. His studio was established at their house. Howard had recommended Bucky to his friend Hank.

"I'm telling you, Hank. James is really smart and your company would benefit!" Howard exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll give him a shot." Hank agreed after thinking about it. Currently, Hank was happy that he listened to Howard. His output was now much faster and the profits increased as Bucky came up with several ideas. Bucky was definitely an asset.

* * *

 A plot was being formed somewhere in the galaxy. The group was just as devious and conniving. They looked over the new plans. Everything was all set.

"I think it's time for us to have our fun." they smirked.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. Steve was extra clingy. Bucky had worked for two weeks straight. Steve hadn't really seen him the second week.

"So, I finally went to the doctor. I took some tests and one was really interesting." Steve mentioned.

"What did it say, baby?" Bucky asked.

"I'm pregnant." Steve announced with a wide smile.

"Oh my God! Really?! This is the best news ever!" Bucky beamed. He kissed his adorable and glowing husband.

"We're finally going to see our kids in the right part of time." he finished.


End file.
